Wipe away my fears
by Yes2Yaoi
Summary: Their relationship was difficult to sum up in words. But when Mello has a nightmare, the truth about his feelings come out. Will their love reign supreme? Or will it crumble? MattxMello, rated M for LEMONS. Warning! YAOI, BoyxBoy! Don't like? Don't read!


Wipe away my fears

"Kiss me."

It was only two words, but they managed to have a large impact on Mello's actions. He choked on the bar of chocolate and shot a cold glare at the red-haired gamer, who was acting as if he hadn't said anything in the first place.

"Excuse me?" Mello growled lowly. "What did you just say?" Matt began to chuckle, which only served to anger the blond further.

"If I had known I could tease you like this, I would've done it a _long_ time ago." Matt smirked deviously at his furious friend before returning his attention to the gaming console in his hand.

"Remind me not to save your scrawny butt next time." Mello hissed, biting off a piece of his chocolate bar vehemently.

"Come on, Mels! Lighten up! It was just a joke!" Matt chuckled and murmured something under his breath about Mello having a stick up his…Well…never mind. Mello's eye began to twitch, tugging at the scar tissue surrounding it.

Sometimes, he didn't understand why they were friends in the first place. Mello began to curse at Matt, under his breath, of course. The stupid gamer seemed to constantly tease him, no matter the situation. And Mello couldn't deny that he didn't notice how attractive Matt was, with his vermillion hair and emerald eyes, it made Mello imagine things _much_ dirtier…

The sensation of arms wrapping around his waist freed him from his naughty fantasies. With a jolt and a small blush, Mello realized it was Matt, resting his chin on Mello's shoulder as he looked at the work Mello had accomplished on the computer.

"Not bad, Mels." The gamer's breath fanned Mello's jaw and neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Get off me, Matt!" The blonde drew out his gun and placed it against Matt's forehead. The gamer pouted but withdrew from the infuriated chocoholic.

"You're no fun, Mels."

"I'm seriously considering using this gun on you."

"You love me too much." Matt grinned cheekily.

_SLAP!_

"Ow! That hurt, Mels!" Matt rubbed his now-red cheek ruefully.

"It's what you get for pestering me." Mello stated simply. "Now get back to watching the monitors, like you're _supposed _to." Matt grumbled and cursed under his breath as he shuffled over to do his job.

"I'm gonna get you back for this, Mels." Matt announced. Mello smirked.

"I'd like to see you try." He muttered under his breath.

(MattMelloMattMelloMattMelloM attMello)

A flash of lightning lit the interior of Mello's room that night. Mello, already being asleep, paid no attention to it. He writhed and whimpered in his sleep, haunted and plagued by the images his mind was concocting.

_The darkness was suffocating. If Mello didn't find a way out of this blackness, he would go crazy. _

_ "Someone, get me out of here!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, running in a desperate attempt to get to the light that he knew was _somewhere_._

_ "A creature of darkness wanting out?" A familiar voice mused. "What's wrong, Mello? Don't you like the darkness?"A man with crazy, red eyes stood before him, somehow illuminated in the darkness. Mello shivered at the sudden drop in temperature upon the man's appearance. _

_ "Who are you?" Mello barked in his authoritative voice. The man smirked and began laughing maniacally. _

_ "I am Kira."Mello's eyes widened. An unfamiliar fear crept into his heart, freezing the blood in his veins. "And I am here to kill you."_

_ "Why?" Mello demanded to know. "I didn't do anything to you!"_

_ "Oh, but you did." The man growled. "You refused my offer to join me in my quest. As such, I must _punish_ you." With the snap of his fingers, a figure appeared at his side, a gun in their hand. _

_ "What are you…?"_

_ "Kill him." Suddenly, the figure's features were visible to Mello, revealing vermillion hair and deadened emerald eyes. _

_ "Matt?"_

_ "Goodbye, Mello." A loud gunshot rang through the air as the bullet tore a hole through the blonde's chest. He touched the blood leaking from the wound weakly, staring at his fingertips before gazing back at his once-friend, crumpling to the ground as his last breath left his body…_

"No…No!" Mello screamed, waking up with a gasp. His body was covered in sweat, and he sat up, grasping his soaked locks of hair.

"Mels?" Matt was immediately at his side, gripping him by the shoulders. "Mels, what's wrong?" Mello's body trembled violently, and he was unable to reply, worrying Matt further. The red-haired gamer wrapped his arms tightly around the quivering blonde, stunning even himself.

"Matt?" Mello's voice was soft, cracking with the strain of holding back tears. Matt pulled back slightly, examining shimmering blue eyes for signs of what had happened.

"Mels?" His voice was hoarse with emotion. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"N-no, I'm fine now." Mello insisted, rubbing furiously at his eyes. Matt sensed that he was lying, but didn't say anything about it.

"Okay. I'll be here if you need to talk, Mels." Matt let go of the blonde, giving him a reassuring smile before standing up and padding out of the room. Mello whimpered slightly, then face-palmed himself.

"Idiot." He muttered before lying back down and attempting to sleep again. But when he finally managed to fall asleep, he was plagued with the same dream again. When he awoke from the nightmare, Matt was already laying down next to him, holding him in a soothing manner. Mello whimpered and buried his face in the front of Matt's night shirt, biting his lip in an attempt to stifle his sobs as tears began slipping through his lashes.

"Mihael," Matt whispered in his ear, voice deadly quiet. "Tell me what's wrong. _Now_." Mello glared at the gamer, but began to stutter out his answer nonetheless. As he continued with his explanation, Matt's features grew grave.

"…And that's why I'm acting this way." Mello finished, having dried up his tears quite some time ago. Matt was quiet. "Mattie?"

"Quiet." Matt closed his eyes. "I'm trying to think."

"Now you decide to think." Mello grumbled, earning a hard glare from the redhead. "Okay, I'll shut up."

"I'm not sure if this is true…" Matt began slowly. "But, based on what you've told me, I hypothesize that you are in love with me. I'm actually 80 percent sure, but, then again, I'm no L."

"…_WHAT?!_" Matt winced as Mello slapped him across the cheek, looking away from the fuming blonde. "What the heck are you saying?!"

"Mels, calm down, okay?" Matt yelled, startling the blonde. Matt never raised his voice to him. _Ever_. "I just said that it was a hypothesis! I never said it was set in stone!"

"But why would you even _suggest_ such a thing? I'm not gay!" Mello grimaced on the inside at his lie, but it was for the best. He couldn't let Matt know that he was actually right, that his hypothesis made sense. _That it was all true_.

"Whatever, Mels." Matt sighed and rubbed his emerald eyes tiredly. "I'm done arguing with you; it's three in the morning and I need to go to sleep." The gamer wearily got up and began stumbling to the door. Just as he started turning the doorknob, the blonde's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Please don't go, Mail. Please." Was Mello, the infamous former Mafia consigliere, _begging _him to stay? Matt slowly turned around to face his friend, who was curled up on his side, looking balefully at Matt with watery blue eyes. Matt sighed.

"Fine. Just let me go get my phone so I'll get up on time tomorrow." He padded through the door, leaving Mello alone in the darkness for a few moments before he slipped back in, sliding under the covers next to Mello. Said blonde immediately curled up to Matt's side, surprising him greatly.

"Mels…" Matt groaned as Mello's hand _"accidently"_ grazed his sensitive region.

"Sorry."

"That's what you're gonna be if you don't stop." Mello's hand had now _"accidently"_ slipped under Matt's striped night shirt. Mello refused to move his hand, instead gently rubbing Matt's chest with his thin fingers. With a feral growl, Matt had forced Mello on his back and straddled his hips.

"M-Mattie…?"

"I warned you." With that, Matt smashed his lips upon Mello's, his tongue sliding into Mello's mouth and exploring the hot cavern. Mello groaned into the kiss, sending a pool of heat to Matt's already-throbbing length.

"M-Matt… p-please…" Mello groaned as he began tugging at Matt's shirt, wanting him to take it off. Matt obliged, throwing his shirt onto the floor as he removed Mello's black cotton t-shirt, as well as his sweatpants, leaving him in a pair of boxers. Matt pressed his lips to Mello's jaw, trailing his lips down the blonde's neck as his hands went to stroke Mello's length through the thin material of his boxers. Mello groaned again, bucking his hips against Matt's talented hands.

"Mihael…" Matt breathed as the older boy's hips grinded against his in an erotic fashion. "You don't know how much I want you right now…"

"Then take me." Mello panted. "I _need _you inside me right now, Mail. _Please_."

Matt, too far gone to care, agreed, tearing off Mello's boxers, as well as his own, slipping into Mello fully. Mello bit his lip at the pain, unable to hold the gasp that escaped as blood began spilling out of him.

"I'm sorry." Matt comforted, kissing his lips softly. "It'll go away in a little bit; just tell me when I can move."

"Start moving now." Mello murmured after a few moments, arching his back in ecstasy as Matt began pounding into him, groaning loudly.

"M-Mihael…"

"Mail, I-I can't…" And with that, Mello yelled loudly and came over their chests and the bed-sheets. Matt also came, moaning as Mello's walls clenched around him and almost greedily milked him of his fluids. He pulled himself out and fell down next to Mello, holding the blonde close.

"I love you, Mihael Keehl." The words startled Mello, who had never had those words said to him before.

"I-I…love you too…Mail Jeevas." Matt smiled. He liked the way Mello said his name. He kissed Mello's blonde locks tenderly and immediately fell asleep.

(MattMelloMattMelloMattMelloM attMello)

_Ooh, eeh, ooh ahh ahh, ting tang, walla walla bing bang!_

The sound of Matt's alarm going off woke Mello up. He groaned and buried his head in Matt's neck, too tired to get up.

"Mello, you're going to have to get up." Matt's voice was teasing as he nipped at the blonde's earlobe.

"Can't…too tired…" Mello moaned when Matt began trying to get up, causing the blonde to cling to the redhead fiercely.

"Mello… let me go. We need to get up and start working on _something_."

"Mattie~…" Mello whined, looking up at him with sad blue eyes. "Don't leave meee~." Matt sighed. He should've known Mello would try this, as the blonde became emotionally attached to anything that he enjoyed, which was chocolate and, now, Matt.

"Fine." Matt relented, wrapping an arm loosely around Mello's hips. "But no complaining when we have a ton of work to do later."

"I won't." Mello grinned and snuggled into Matt's chest. Matt just couldn't stay irritated at the blonde, not even if he tried his hardest. "Hey, Mattie?"

"What is it, Mels?"

"Are you gonna stay with me forever now that we're…in a relationship?"

"Of course, silly." Matt smiled at the blonde lovingly. "I'll never leave you."

(MattMelloMattMelloMattMelloM attMello)

Mello lay on the ground, staring at the dark sky as his life slowly seeped out of him. It was too late to stop him from dying. There was no reason to live, with Matt gone now, killed by Takada's bodyguards.

"Matt…I got you killed…Sorry." He had acted calm and collected when he first heard the news, because Takada was there. But now, tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Mattie." He whispered to the night air. "I failed you. Kira's still out there and I got you killed. I'm sorry." He coughed weakly. His eyelids felt so heavy right now. Maybe sleep would help him let go…

When Mello finally awoke, he was in a snowy field, surrounded by lots and lots of white. A figure stood behind him, breathing on the unscarred side of his face.

"Mels?" A familiar voice called, and Mello looked behind him to see the emerald eyes, hidden by orange goggles, of Matt. Lines of blood trailed down his face.

"Mattie?" Tears sprang anew in Mello's eyes. "Mattie, I'm _so _sorry!" He sobbed into Matt's faux fur vest he seemed to favor, unconcerned with the fact that Matt wasn't angry.

"Mels, it's not your fault. I chose to die for you." Mello sniffled, and then gasped as Matt helped him up, taking hold of his hand. "C'mon; let's go find someplace better."

Mello pecked Matt on the cheek, earning a smirking grin from the gamer, before Matt led them off towards the open field of snow in front of them, a small cottage resting on the horizon.

When they finally reached the house, the sound of laughter filtered out through the cracked door. Matt stopped on the front doorstep and turned to Mello, passionately claiming the blonde's lips with his own.

"I love you, Mello." Matt smiled. "Never forget that."

"I won't." Gripping Matt's hand tightly in his own, Mello made the first steps into the house. A flash of light seared his eyes. Warmth filled his body before sensation started fading away, Matt's hand in his being the only thing he could feel.

"I love you, Mels." Matt flashed a half-grin before he and Mello started to disappear.

"I know." Mello sobbed, not wanting to let the gamer go. "I love you too." Mello kissed Matt quickly before he ran out of time.

Nothingness was the only thing he had now.

***Last little bit inspired by the video by AesonneMello, entitled: "Mello/Matt: Where do we draw the line". I suggest you watch this.***

**Toshiro: *sniffs* Why did I even write this? Whyyyy?!**

**Kisame: Stop crying, Toshi-ho.**

**Toshiro: *glares* Shut up. *wipes eyes* Anyways, thanks for reading! Review, enjoy, leave us a note of how good or bad we are, all that good stuff.**

**Kisame: We don't own Death Note, because, obviously, this would happen if we did. We also don't own "Witch Doctor" by Toybox. **

**Toshiro: Hope you enjoyed... *sniffs* Bye!**


End file.
